


【鳴佐】下一站、死巷-1

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

報社

下一站、死巷

癡漢Play，報社、黑化？、現代AU、OOC

 

他張開眼睛，掙扎著爬起身張望四周，頭還有些昏沈，他像是身處於一個死巷，很黑、光線除了頭頂上方微微的月光就是外頭巷子上一閃一閃的老舊路燈，挪動一下身子他發覺觸感詭異，往下一看自己下身的衣服不翼而飛，難怪他總覺得有些涼意，除此之外鞋襪外套全都沒有了，身上只剩下制服那件薄的可憐的襯衫，幸好學校制服還算寬大，他盡量拉扯著下擺遮擋赤裸的下身。

剛想尋找自己的衣物和書包一道光線就打在他臉上，是手機拍照時的閃光燈。

他驚訝的回過頭，一名男子拿著手機蹲在他對面的地上，一手托著臉頰，咧嘴笑著甚至看到佐助驚恐的神情後舔了一下嘴唇。

「終於醒了啊，我的小佐助。」

※

“不要，拜託......為什麼又來。”

宇智波佐助緊抓著電車的欄杆，雙頰泛紅，不知道的人大概只會認為他是因為在人擠人的電車箱裡熱出來的。

只有他自己清楚，除了熱以外還有那隻不斷在自己身上亂摸的手，明顯興奮的男人下體在自己臀部上磨蹭，他盡力的往車邊靠去，身後的人還是不依不饒的貼著他的身體，甚至因為他躲到牆邊讓對方更大膽的把手伸進他的褲子裡隔著內褲揉捏他的臀部。

「嗚!」佐助驚訝的叫出聲，怕引起注意趕緊捂住自己的嘴，另一手伸到身後想打開對方非禮的手，沒想到對方直接抓住自己的手往他的下體處按，佐助一驚掙扎的想抽回手，男人看他驚慌的樣子似乎是更高興故意用下身頂著佐助的手來回磨蹭。

另一邊男人伸到他褲子裡的手變本加厲的直接伸進底褲裡，他剛想放開摀住自己嘴的手反抗，對方的手直直伸到他身後在下面的入口繞著圈，一下子插了兩指進去。

「嗚嗯!」佐助瞪大眼睛好不容易才堵住嘴沒叫出聲，腿軟差點就跌下去，男人壓上來緊貼在他背後，抓住他的手也放開了溫熱的吐氣打在他耳窩惹得佐助緊張的一顫。

男人放開制住他的手後看佐助無力反抗，一直手在他穴口裡抽插，另一隻手拉開佐助的外套隔著薄薄的襯衫揉捏他的胸部，接著解開佐助襯衫胸前的兩顆扣子直接把手伸進衣服裡。

帶著點汗水的大掌在他胸部揉捏，佐助捂著嘴低頭就能看到襯衫下不規律的起伏，男人揉著他的胸不時劃過乳尖，在發現他顫抖了一下後手指圍繞著他的乳頭打轉，即是揉捏又是用指甲刺搓著乳尖的縫隙把哪裡用的紅腫挺立，隔著襯衫都能看到明顯的突起狀。

「你真敏感，是因為在這裡？還是...你本來就這麼淫蕩？」男人貼在他耳邊低聲說道，一邊扯歪他的襯衫露出他被搓的通紅的乳頭讓他低頭看。

「不...別這樣，放...放開我。」聽著對方下流的話語佐助掙扎的想逃開。

「你下面吸的這麼緊那像要我放開。」男人說著手指在他腸壁按壓打轉，該死的他身體抖到不行，眼角機乎要擠出淚水，他被這人騷擾很久了，早晚上學搭電車都會遇到，為此他曾提早班次或延後班次搭乘，但每一次還是會遇到。

他從不知道電車色狼這種東西還是會盯上男人的，車廂裡那麼多女高中生漂亮的OL怎麼就找上他，他當然不是希望那些女性被騷擾，只是太不合理了，就算他曾經被喝醉的中年男子調戲過，但遇到這麼誇張的變態還是第一次。

今天下課後因為有晚自習他搭乘的剛好是下班巔峰時段的車次，車裡人多，也給了變態絕佳的場所。

『下一站是......下一站是......』

佐助抬頭望了下電子表，還有三站才到他要下的站，可是他真的受不了了。

『即將抵達......站，即將抵達......站。』

隨著電車播報的聲音車門打開時他用力掙扎推開對方，抓著自己凌亂的衣服擠下電車連忙往前跑了好幾步。

叮叮的聲音響起電車門關起行駛離開，佐助回過頭看，這站下車的人不多乘客零零散散的往入口前進，佐助站直身整理整理凌亂的衣服，幸好因為電車上擠他這身亂糟糟的樣子也不是特別突兀，快速整裡好衣服後佐助想著是否要等下一班車。

但他又想到那個變態自己在車上老是遇到，不會下一班也出現吧，可是他剛剛應該沒來得及下車才是......

在佐助猶豫著要不要等車時他抬頭看到時刻表上面寫著下一班車延誤44分鐘，沒有猶豫的佐助覺得走路回去。

離開了車站，這裡他平時不會來，除了商業區這附近只要太陽一下山總是很安靜，這裡又是比較偏僻的地方，離他家有一小段距離巷弄小路又多，走到一半時他就有點後悔沒等下一班車了。

不知道是不是錯覺，他一直覺得有人跟著他，從車站開始就有，想到車上的男人，他不敢當作自己是多心頻頻回頭查看，卻什麼也發現。

但是他知道有人，真的有人。

※

失去意識前他是在巷子裡穿梭躲避著身後的腳步聲，他希望那是他多心，回頭望去，空無一物只有漆黑的路和老舊閃爍的路燈，佐助加快腳步前往回家的方向。

每當他一邁開腳步後頭又會傳來跟他頻率一樣的腳步聲，他停下腳步聲音又消失了，咬緊嘴唇，佐助轉過身走了兩步裝作沒事的拿起手機調整了一下角度，頻幕反射中，一個人影在他走了幾步後從電線桿後走出來，顫顫的收起手機後佐助抓緊書包背帶直接跑了起來。

拐著彎跑了好幾條巷子才喘著氣抱著書包停下來靠在牆邊，偷偷的探出去察看，沒有人影，也沒再聽到腳步聲......甩掉了嗎。

「在找我嗎小佐助？」男人的聲音從另一邊傳來，佐助瞪大眼睛轉過身，暗巷裡男人的身影搖搖晃晃的靠近，他退後了兩步轉過身想往反方向逃，對方身手卻更快的扯住他的手臂往後拉，接著他背後撞到男人懷裡，熟悉的感覺，是他...又是他，居然跟到這裡。

「你一直逃我很傷心啊，沒關係今天...你是我的了。」

接著一塊手帕蒙到他臉上，在意識漸漸飄離時，他猜想到那是什麼了，在完全失去意識前他用還自由的左手拿出褲子口袋裡的手機，想偷偷撥打上頭儲存聯上的第一個號碼，在他按下發送鍵之前手機被對方抽了過去。

「想求救嗎，我不會傷害你的啊小佐助，享受我們的兩人世界吧我說。」說著在他眼前按下手機的關機鍵，在螢幕暗掉的同時他也失去意識。

TBC

報社就是要在你以為你上車的時候，有禮貌的停下車，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！


End file.
